Truth or Dare
by LostPuppy26
Summary: A MHA truth or dare Sorry for no new story but honestly I really need a break its nearly the end of the year and im filled to the brim with tests. For new dares Ill post new chapters
1. Chapter 1

OK guys I have an Idea

A MHA truth or dare where YOU the viewer gives the Truths the Dares and the Penalties

It can be anything, nothing is to crazy

So yea. I will acknowledge everyone by putting for ex : This TDP (Truth,Dare,Penalty)

Is by -

The more the merrier


	2. Chapter 2

LP26 : Wake up

(Most MHA characters are sleeping in beds)

LP26 : WAKE UP!

MHA : Wahhh

LP26 : Ok now that everyone's up—

Bakugou : Where the Fuck are we you weirdo tell me right now or I kill you

(Hands steaming)

LP26 : Oh Bakugou so immature

Bakugou : What did you say you Z-list loser!

(Setting off explosions)

All Might : I must agree with young Bakugou where have you taken us villain

LP26 : Hey Toshinori, I know I may seem like a villain but I'm actually a self designated Neutral

Deku : So mister….

LP26 : you can call me LP26

Deku : So what's your quirk?

LP26 : Great question Deku the answer is the "in between" I have full control that over this great plain that unites our worlds

Yaoyorozu : Worlds as in Plural?

LP26 : Yes Momo more than one, see in my world you are just characters in a Manga and Anime series

MHA : What!

LP26 : Yes but not to worry once I'm done I will erase your memory so you don't have to carry this burden.

Uraraka : So LP26 what are we doing here very simple TRUTH OR DARE!

Bakugou : Huh?

LP26 : Yep truth or dare but luckily for you I will give you food and water and any other resources you may need.

LP26 : The requests will come through the portal over there

(Points at portal)

LP26 : Enjoy!

(He teleports away)

Mineta : Now what do we do?

Aizawa : I suppose we wait for the requests

Ms Joke : Eraser I didn't know you were here too

Aizawa : Oh God -I hope the requests arrive soon-

(1 day later)

Denki : Hey look the portal dropped some requests

Hagakure : Ooh open it please

Denki : The first one is by Muffinthepotatoxxx for Midoriya.

Deku : M-me?

Denki : (with sly grin) Midoriya has to kiss Ochako

Deku and Uraraka : WHAT!

Rest of class 1-A + Midnight - Bakugou : Awwww

Aizawa : Get on with it or I expel you

Deku: Ok Ochako I have to warn you I've never kissed a girl before

Uraraka : Ditto

(They kiss softly for about 3 seconds before their kiss becomes more passionate)

Inasa : Bravo Midoriya such passion is rare in a 1st year

Ms Joke : Hey Eraser do you want to try it?

(Aizawa crawls away in his sleeping bag)

(Deku and Uraraka break the kiss)

Deku : well that was different

Uraraka : I agree (starts blushing)

Jirou: Hey there's one more dare

MHA : Don't let it be me

Jirou : For Uraraka, Midoriya and Eri from FIREXNINJAXDROID

LP26 : This is a special dare so I shall ¡Reality Warp!

(Does a bit of sparkling, he can't actually change reality)

LP26 : Ok by changing reality I have made Eri by legal and biological right Midoriya and Uraraka's daughter

MHA : (jaw drop)

Eri : Papa, Mama lets go play

Midoriya : Papa?

Uraraka : Mama?

Class 1-A : Bwahahaha

Midoriya : Guys, Kacchan, please stop this it's not funny

(Bakugou freezes)

Bakugou : What did you call me you damn Nerd!

(Lunges at Deku)

Midoriya : Aaahhhhh

(Bakugou is stopped by a pair of hands)

Uraraka : Stop it Bakugou don't hurt the Cinnamon Roll

Eri : Yeah Kacchan don't kill Papa

(Eri uses puppy dog eyes)

Kacchan : F- fine Eri but call me Katsuki NOT Kacchan

Eri : Ok uncle Kat

(Bakugou freezes and cooks up a explosion but decides the better of it)

Sero : three more dares left by different people number one by Muffinthepotatoxxx : Midoriya has to turn into a child and sit on Bakugo's lap for the next 4 dares, number two by hannakimtaylor : Bakugou has to be kind to Midoriya and number three by FIREXNINJAXDROID : Bakugou has to see the meaning of the word Kacchan in the Urban Dictionary

LP26 : On it (age reversal power activates) ok Midoriya is back to 5 years of age

All the girls: Awwww

Mineta : Damn Bastard

(Deku crawls on Bakugou's lap)

All the girls: AWWWWWWWW

(Bakugou is on the verge on shoving Deku)

Bakugou : (keeping himself under control) Hey Deku how are you

Deku : I'm ok Kacchan how are you today

Bakugou : (gritting teeth) Fine just Fine

Kirishima : (gets phone out of his pocket) Ok according to the Urban Dictionary Kacchan is 3 things 1 : a nickname given to him by his best friend Izuku Midoriya

Deku : Yay we are friends

Bakugou : (vein pulsing on neck) Yea…. Friends

Kirishima : 2 : a lord or king who murders everyone, his boyfriend calls him explosión boy

Bakugou : (Veins stop pulsing) Hell yes a Lord Explosion Murder, wait BOYFRIEND?

Deku : Kacchan I didn't know you were gay

Bakugou : I'm not (veins pulsing harder than ever)

Deku : Don't worry we won't judge you

Kirishima : And 3 : a slut who for every boy she meets gets fucked in the ass

Deku : WOW Kacchan is that really what you've done

Bakugou : That's It HOWITZER IMPACT

MHA : WHAT THE HELL BAKUGOU YOU JUST MURDERED MIDORIYA!

(Suddenly the rubble shifts and out pops Midoriya)

Midoriya : I AM HERE


	3. Chapter 3

LP26 : Bakugou count yourself lucky, if you had killed the cinnamon roll you would be dead

Mina : (Being restrained by Sero) How dare you attack the cinnamon roll

Todoroki : He must be punished

Bakugou : Whatever Racoon eyes and you shut it IcyHot, hey, look more dares

Todoroki : They are by pokemansuperallstar, the first one is a truth for Momo

Momo : what do I have to do?

Todoroki : you must say one good thing and one bad thing from every boy in the class

Momo : Ok, Aoyama is a gentleman most of the time but his sparkles are annoying, Iida has a great determination but is too serious about everything, Ojiro is kind yet he should talk a bit more, Kaminari is kind but he is sort of perverted, Kirishima is loyal to the cause yet he has a strange obsession with manliness, Kouda respects others yet just like Ojiro he should speak up, Satou is a very good baker yet he should study a bit more, Shoji is noble and respectful but sometimes is unaware of people's privacy, Sero is a good rescue hero but he has the annoying tendency to say everything he's heard, Tokoyami tries really hard to keep dark shadow under control but he misuses him to spy on people, Todoroki is extremely powerful but he is very socially awkward, Bakugou tries hard to be a hero but is very angry most of the time, Midoriya is kind to everyone yet his muttering habit is distracting, and Mineta is a pervert yet he has those rare moments where he shows he is worth something.

All 1-A boys : HEY I'M NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL

All the 1-A girls : Yes you are

Todoroki : Whatever the next dare by the same guy is for…

Midoriya, he has to kiss all the girl of class 1-A in different parts

Midoriya : Yay

 **(Remember he has to be a child for at least 1 more round)**

(Midoriya kisses Momo on the cheek, Mina on the forehead, Uraraka on the other cheek **,** Tsu on the chin, Hagakure on the nose, and Jirou on her hand)

Midoriya : You're welcome

1-A girls : Awwwww

Sato : Next one is for Kirishima, he has to hug Bakugou as hard as he can

Kirishima : On it

Bakugou : Get away Shitty Hair

(Kirishima hugs Bakugou)

LP26 : Kirishima, ok that's enough

(Bakugou turns blue)

LP26 : Kirishima, he's about to pass out

Kirishima : Aww man

(He releases Bakugou)

Bakugou : Once I catch my breath I'll kill you Kirishima

(Deku turns back into teenager)

All 1-A girl - Uraraka : Aww he isn't cute anymore

Tokoyami : The next truth is for Iida and it's that he has to say out of all the girls in the class who is his favorite

Iida : Thats easy, Momo

All girls : What?

(Ashido pulls out a large notepad with the word SHIPS on it)

Iida : Yes, she tries her best to be a hero, Ashido please close that notepad, My feelings for a girl rest somewhere else.

Mina : Oh

(she closes her Notebook)

Kouda : the final one is a truth : All of class 1-A has to say their favorite pokemon

Kaminari : Pikachu (duh)

Jirou : Exploud (sound)

Bakugou : Typhlosion (angry)

Kirishima : Machamp (manly)

Mineta : Lopunny (Do I really have to explain)

Uraraka : Eevee (cute)

Midoriya : Hitmonlee (shoot style)

Satou : Slurpuff (cooking)

Tooru : Kecleon (invisibility)

Asui : Greninja (frog)

Tokoyami : Honchkrow (dark type bird)

Ashido : Goodra (pink)

Momo : Gardevoir (majestic)

Todoroki : Abomasnow (icy)

Sero : Dragonite (cool)

Ojiro : Aipom (prehensile tails)

Aoyama : Braixen (sparkles)

Shoji : Barbaracle (many arms)

Iida : Skarmory (metal)

Kouda : Rowlet (an animal)

Momo : Really Mineta, Lopunny?

Mineta : Who cares, hey look more dares!

Iida : They are by TheAnimeFanbase703, the first one is a truth to Midoriya

Midoriya : Ok what is it

Iida : Are you really All might secret love child?

Todoroki : This got interesting

Midoriya : W-what would make you think that?

Tsu : Just answer the question Midoriya

Deku : No i'm not

All class 1-A - Deku : Oh ok

Kaminari : Bakugou and Kirishima have to switch hair styles

LP26 : On it

Bakugou : Don't you dare

(LP26 uses quirk)

Kirishima : Cool i've never been blond before

Kaminari : Hey Bakugou looks like you are now the one with the shity hair

Bakugou : Shut it dunce face

LP26 : according to truth or dare law you must stay like that for 3 rounds

Bakugou : NOOOOOOOOOOO

Sero : Ok next is for Iida, what is the worst sin you have commited

Iida : well I shouldn't be telling you about this

(Todoroki and Midoriya get nervous thinking he will talk about the hero killer)

Iida : When I was running to UA to warn the teachers I accidentally ran over a flower in a house garden and i've lived with this guilt all my life since then

Class 1-A : (Sweat drops)

(Todoroki and Midoriya exhale in relief)

 **That's it for today thank you so much**


	4. Chapter 4

Sero : Really Iida that's your worst sin

Iida : Yes Sero

(Portal spews out more dares)

Tooru : I'll get them

Camie : (picks up envelopes) No worries fam I got this

Camie : The first is by the totes awesome Sukaleska, the Bakusquad has to force denki to overload

Bakugou : Yes! Finally some fun

Denki : Whatever Bakugou for at least one more round you'll be shitty hair

Bakugou : THAT'S IT! SOY SAUCE HOLD HIM DOWN, RACOON EYES DRIP NONLETHAL ACID DOWN HIS HEAD, "NOT SO SHITTY HAIR" HIT HIM IN THE GUT

Bakusquad : On it

Denki : (Gulps) now wait just a second

(a second later)

Kaminari : Whey

Jirou : Pfft Jamming Whey your so dumb (Blushing)

Camie : Wait up fam there's another part of the dare, (Giggling) Jirou now has to kiss Kaminari

Jirou : NANI?

Tooru and Mina : AHHHHH, my OTP

LP26 : get on with it

Jirou : (redder than Kirishima's hair) O-ok

(walks up to Kaminari)

Jirou : You're such an idiot

Kaminari : Whey….

(Jirou leans close and plants a kiss on Kaminari's lips)

Practically every girl in the room : AHHHHHHHHHHH

(Kaminari hearing all the yelling snaps out of idiot mode)

Kaminari : What happened? Jirou why are you making that kissing motion in front of my face?

Jirou : AHHH

Mina : That's simple, because she kiss- (Jirou lands a hit with her jack) OW

Jirou : (still blushing) Le-let's move on to the next one

(Kaminari is still confused)

Inasa : I'LL READ THE NEXT ONE VERY PASSIONATELY, IT'S BY LORDXG3 AND IT'S A TRUTH : EVERYONE PRESENT MUST SAY WHO THEY HAVE A CRUSH ON

Aoyama : I rather observe other ships

Mina : Just like Aoyama

LP26 : Liar

Mina : Fine you got me it's my No1 Horn Buddy

Kirishima : Watashi?

Asui : No one really but out of all the guys I like hanging out with Tokoyami and Dark Shadow

Iida : Mei Hatsume

Mei : Iiiiiida now that I know that you MUST help me make babies

(Everyone snickers at how that could be interpreted)

Iida : (blushing)

Uraraka : Deku

Ojiro : Ha-ha-Hagakure

Hagakure : OHMYGODOHMYGOD

Kaminari : Jirou

Class 1-A : NANI!

Kaminari : Yea, im not after a woman because of her looks get over it

Kirishima : Mina Ashido

Kouda : Jirou

Kaminari : What did you say Rock Head!, Come at me any time any place you little piece of -

(Jirou is blushing at all the attention she is receiving)

LP26 : Ok moving on

Satou : This girl from class 1-B the mushroom one, Kinoko Komori

Shoji : No one

Jirou : Kaminari

Kaminari : Boom

Sero : Prefer to tattle on ships

Tokoyami : Tsuyu

Todoroki : Yaomomo

(Momo blushes as red as her leotard)

Hagakure : Ojiro

Bakugo : No One

LP26 : Liar, I've read the Manga

Bakugo : Fine, Camie

Camie : Yea, that's so lit

Izuku : Ochako

Mineta : Asui

(Dark shadow casually pops his claws)

(Mineta gulps)

Momo : Todoroki

Camie : BakuBae

All of 1-A : HAAAAAAHAAAAHAAHAAHAAAAAHAA

Bakugo : Shut up you extras

 **Ok thats the end but for real I have a question would you like a Mha at Camp Half Blood (For you Percy Jackson fans) or Mha as gods and goddesses of greece (for those who like a good old AU) SRRY for short chapter BTW** **LORDXG3 I'll do your other dares next time**


End file.
